Control by SweetSouthernSongbird
by Carlisle Uncovered Contest
Summary: If there was ever a face for self-control Carlisle Cullen was it. Three hundred years of putting others first and of trying to find redemption for what he had become. Three hundred years of perfect self-control gone as soon as he set his honey colored eyes on her.


**Title: Control**

 **Summary: If there was ever a face for self-control Carlisle Cullen was it. Three hundred years of putting others first and of trying to find redemption for what he had become. Three hundred years of perfect self-control gone as soon as he set his honey colored eyes on her.**

 **Pairing: Carlisle/Bella**

 **Rating: M**

 **Word Count: 3,229**

* * *

 **Control**

If there was ever a face for self-control Carlisle Cullen was it. He controlled his mouth as a human, even pushing down the anger and resentment towards his father. A father that pushed Carlisle to follow in his footsteps doing what he considered the Lord's work, but was really just a witch hunt against those unfortunate souls that had been born during a time of little understanding or knowledge of things outside of "normal." Carlisle was compassionate and devout in his faith and he knew that his father was pushing too far, too quick and condemning innocent people. Carlisle never wanted that to be his life. He finally relented acknowledging that at least he would save lives in his father's place.

He controlled his screams throughout the change, even as it felt like he was slowly being filleted alive and was sure to be greeted by Satan at the gates of Hell every moment. He controlled his anger at being denied his rightful death and becoming he sought to save others from. He controlled his vampire instincts to feast on everyone in site at the mere hint of a pulse and the sweet accompanying scent of life running in their veins and to fuck anyone willing and able at the moment.

Carlisle controlled his reactions to Caius' attempts to force him to kill and feed on humans. He kept certain parts of his memories from being seen by Aro. And, he controlled his and his opponents' movements during a fight. More recently he controlled his thoughts from being heard by Edward, his future seen by Alice, and his emotions being felt by Jasper. Oh, they still heard, saw, and felt things from him, but only what Carlisle wanted them to. Carlisle was intensely private—even where his family was concerned. Maybe even more so.

In short Carlisle Cullen was gifted with **_Control._** This took many forms, but none bigger than how he was perceived. And the truth was that no one had ever really seen the true Carlisle Cullen; in this life, at least. No one had ever seen him completely free of his precious control. That was until **her.** Three hundred plus years he had waited. Three hundred years of perfect self-control gone as soon as he set his honey colored eyes on her.

Isabella Swan was Carlisle's last patient of the day. She was fresh out of college and the new teacher in town. Bella decided to move back to her hometown wanting to feel close to her father who had died a few years back. With a mother that had walked away when she turned 18, Isabella was truly alone. She was over-eager to get her classroom set up for the new school year, which was still a month away. Naturally not being the most coordinated, she was quick to twist an ankle after a short fall from a chair she knew better than to stand in.

Entering the exam room looking down at her chart, Isabella heard his dulcet voice for the first time.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Swan. How are you today?"

Not getting a reply, as Bella had been stuck stupid by this delectable man, Carlisle eventually looked up. Instantly, his control shattered. The man with sleeked back, golden hair and amber eyes that entered the room was immediately replaced by a man that screamed sex and sin and all the fun stuff parents warn their children against. The Carlisle that appeared in front of Bella had dark brown hair that was tousled about and reached his chin, a scruffy five o'clock shadow that only added to the bad boy vibe, eyes that were black with lust, and a growling purr erupting from his firm chest. It calmed and excited her all at once. Clearly her doctor wasn't human—she wasn't afraid.

"MINE!" Carlisle growled out loudly, reaching for her.

Bella felt the spark, the connection, as soon as their skin made contact. Her heart pulsed like it gained a secondary beat. Everything within her was reaching towards this man; longing for this creature that was her destiny.

"Yours!" she responded firm with unwavering eyes.

As soon as Carlisle heard those words, he was done.

Carlisle laid claim to Isabella's mouth as a continuous purr rumbled deep inside his chest. Thrusting his tongue between her pink lips, he searched out every hidden crevice. Timidly Bella's bubblegum tongue started to respond. Carlisle let out a deeper purr of delight as he tightened his arms around her luscious form. His hands cupped her bottom as his hips started rocking into the growing heat between her thighs.

Out of his mind with need for his newly discovered mate, but knowing that he couldn't truly claim her right then without exposing himself and risking her, Carlisle reluctantly slowed down this kiss and pulled away. Bella mewled in protest and tried to use her legs that wrapped around his waist at during their frenzy to pull him back for more. She had never been kissed like that before. Nothing in her past came even remotely close to the passion, the fire that Carlisle started within her.

"Shh, my love. Soon. So very soon, but we must leave here first. No one can know what I am. And believe me when I claim you for the first time, there wouldn't be a doubt that I'm something _other_."

"Dr. Cullen," Bella started.

"Carlisle, my love. My name is Carlisle."

Smiling shyly as his endearment, she started again, "Carlisle what are you? What's happening? I felt things, feel things that I've never experienced. But I'm not afraid. I told you the truth before. I'm yours, whatever that may mean."

"Isabella, I'll explain everything. But please, later. I'm barely holding on, my control is gone. I'm going to wrap your foot and go through the motions of leaving for the day. Take my keys and go to the black Mercedes. It's the only one in the lot. I'll be there soon Love. You may feel uncomfortable a bit being away from me, but it'll disappear once I'm back with you."

Nodding slowly, already trusting that he would never hurt her, Bella kissed him quickly on the lips and let him go. Carlisle took a deep breath to steel himself against his raging instincts and got to work. Once her ankle was wrapped for the mild sprain, he wrapped her in his arms once again. Resting their foreheads together briefly and savoring the soothing scent of his mate, he finally lifted her from the exam table and set her on the floor. Handing her his car keys, Carlisle wrapped her arm around his so it looked as if he was merely providing her support. They walked out of the room slowly and part ways. He quickly fled to his office for his things and gave final orders for overnight patients, bidding his colleagues a quick goodbye. Bella was still limping slowly towards his car feeling the slow, creeping ache take her breath when Carlisle swept her up in his arms. Instantaneously the pain was gone. She felt the spark again and hummed in delight as her man let out another purr. He set her in the car and raced to the driver's seat. Heading to a secret cabin that he used to escape the pressures of home and the hospital, Carlisle started explaining what was to Bella.

By the time they arrived, she had a detailed overview of his life as a human and vampire. The nitty gritty details would come in time, but that was enough for now. Carlisle allowed Bella to see vampire speed first hand as he pulled her from the car and had her in the bedroom quicker than she could process. Setting her gently on the bed, he knelt in from of her to explain the most important part. Ever the curious kitten though, Bella asked a question that hadn't been explained in his summary.

"Carlisle, why did you change? What happened to the blond hair and smooth shaven look? Not that I don't love you like this. I mean who wouldn't; you're the ultimate bad boy fantasy, but better because you're so sweet. Sex on legs and sweet as a choir boy…. Um, I mean…" she rambled, stumbling over the last part that wasn't meant to leave her brain.

Her mate chuckled, becoming even more enamored with his enchanting, blushing mate. He searched for a simple way to explain his looks and get back them back on track so he could claim her.

"I have a gift, which I'll explain in greater detail later with everything else. Basically, I have the gift of control. It's complex and takes many forms. My looks or perceived looks are just one aspect. I was as you see now when I was turned. I quickly learned that I would never change, could never cut my hair and grow it back, and could never shave because of how short my facial hair is. I wanted to be doctor in my human life and kept a neat as I could for the times. I decided after figuring that out that I would never be seen as respectable looking shaggy as this. I decided how I wanted others to see me and it took the form you saw earlier. It's a trick of the mind; my control over how people perceive me. But you shattered that control; you're the one that I can never hide from. The one I've waited over 300 hundred years to find."

Bella was all wide eyed and flushed cheeks and looked more alluring by the second. Her mind was racing with all he explained. It kept coming back to the last part. The part about waiting for her. About her being the one.

"What does that mean? I'm 'the one'?" she whispered, hoping and praying it meant what she thought it did. What she desperately wanted it to mean, so she would never have to part with this amazingly intriguing man.

"Isabella you asked what this was; what was happening between us. Simply put, we're soulmates. Every vampire has one true mate that fits them perfectly. That fills every gap and makes them complete in ways that never knew they were missing. The tingles you feel is our souls recognizing each other, reconnecting with its other half. Do you understand? I can never part with you now. I can never live without you. Even if you reject me and our bond, I'll always be with you. Even if it's in the background of your life assuring that you're safe and happy." Carlisle shuddered, thinking of the pain they would endure if that's what Bella truly wanted.

Not even wasting time entertaining any alternative, she threw herself at Carlisle. She was clinging to him like a life raft in the middle of the ocean. She had been alone for so long. No family, very few friends, Isabella had never thought she would find a man to love like she already loved Carlisle. She knew the moment he spoke there would never be another. She was ready for wherever this new and wondrous path led. Bella raised her head to brush her lips against his. Ready for the claiming she was promised, she released her soulmate and quickly removed her shirt before she lost the nerve.

Carlisle seeing his mate in a sexy white lace bra that didn't hide her dusty pink nipples, finally gave in to the call of their mating. Moving her back on the bed, he kissed her thoroughly then slowly moved down making sure to cover every inch of her skin. Letting his beast loose, Carlisle growled loudly, "MINE!" and attacked her with a renewed frenzy. He tore the garment away like tissue paper, peppering kisses on her plump, succulent breasts. Licking around the edges of her areola, he teased her with his tongue while his hands moved on their own accord to her ass.

Frustrated at the slow pace and his teasing, Bella started pulling at Carlisle clothes wanting to see the firm, muscular body that his clothes hinted at. He stood up from the bed and quickly removed all his clothes. Bella's thoughts didn't do him justice. Lean and with muscles proportioned perfectly, Carlisle had a broad chest, six pack abs, and that sinful V leading towards his thick, leaking cock. She licked her lips and her mate smirked as her arousal grew heavier in the air. Breathing deeply and purring again, he stripped her down. Covering her with his large form, he picked up where he left off and suckled on her nipple causing Bella to gasp and arch into him. Lavishing her chest with his cool tongue, he skimmed his free hand over her hot, tight little body. His Isabella had curves in all the right places, even as petite as she was, her body was lush and full. She was a woman; there was no mistake about that. Carlisle pulled a thigh over his hip and rocked his hard length against her wet kitty. It was his turn to gasp. Releasing her nipples with gentle kisses to the tips, he turned his talented tongue to over things.

"Mmmm, god Bella! You're so wet for me baby. Do you like that? You like to feel my hard cock gliding through your hot pussy? You want more kitten?"

Bella was speechless at his dirty talk. But have mercy did it ever turn her on.

"Carlisle, please"

"Please what Bella? Tell me what you want. You want more of this? You want my cock to pound into that tight little pussy? Tell me!" Carlisle sat up on his knees and spread her legs open wide. He could see her arousal leaking down her thighs.

"Please, Carlisle. Baby, please! Touch me, kiss me, anything. Please!" Bella was desperate for his touch. She didn't care how he touched her at this point. Her hormones were out of control and demanding satisfaction soon.

Carlisle smirked down at her as raised her legs to his shoulders one at a time. Kissing his way down one leg to her apex and moving back to the ankle of the other to start again, he savored Bella's pleads and whimpers. Finally reaching his destination, he buzzed soft kisses over her outer lips before slowly tasting her for the first time. Bella cried out in relief and pleasure as Carlisle licked her pussy from her entrance to her clit. She fisted his disheveled hair, not knowing if she should push him away or pull him closer. He clamped down on her clit gently with his teeth as his fingers sought out the incredible warmth of her opening. Letting go of his hair, she lifted her hips to grind into his face. He worked her over slowly, steadily picking up speed of the fingers gliding in and out of her, stretching her to take his impressive girth. When she was right on the edge of ecstasy, ready to fall apart her love finally lifted his head again to let loose more of words that made her feel sexy and wanton.

"Look at you my mate. Flushed, ready to fall apart at my hands and mouth. Do you want to cum? I want to taste more of your sweet nectar on my tongue before I make you fall apart on my cock. Cum for me Love. Let me see you. Cum Isabella! NOW!"

After his last demand, Carlisle shoved his cool tongue in her pussy and fucked her like was about to with his weeping dick. Bella fell apart, launching into the ether, as he proved once again to have a talented tongue. She saw stars as she floated, vaguely aware that she had cried out and that he was still slowly cleaning up her cum. Carlisle took all she had given him and kissed back up her body to claim her mouth. There was something so sexy and slightly forbidden as she tasted herself on his tongue. Within that moment, she was burning again for his touch.

"Beautiful, Love. Exquisite. The look on your face as your body arched into me; those bruised, swollen lips making a perfect "O". Let me love you my mate. Let me claim that tight, warm kitty as mine."

"Please Carlisle. I need you. Make love to me, fuck me. Claim me!" Bella kissed his hard, biting his cold lips as hard as she dared and grinding into his pulsing cock. She reached down between them to pump his erection as couple times, hoping he would get the hint.

Carlisle rose up slightly. Just enough to cover Bella's hand his own to tighten her hold and pump him a little quicker. Groaning in pleasure from her hot hand, he pushed it away to align himself with her honeypot. Bella arched into him, pushing him deeper until he was fully seated. They held steady a moment as they here overcome with a rightness and completeness that to perfect it shouldn't be possible. Adding to the awe inspiring mix of emotions that Carlisle was feeling at finally coming together with his mate was the overwhelming heat of her sex. Purring in time with her heartbeat that he could feel pulsing against his cock and his chest, Carlisle started to move. Bella was feeling pretty damn overwhelmed at the moment too. This couldn't be real. Things like this didn't happen to girls like her. But it felt so real! She would die if she ever woke up from this dream. Lifting her hips to move against her mate, her love, Bella wrapped herself around him like a spider-monkey. She would cling to this perfection as long as possible. Fight for it and him as long as she breathed.

Picking up speed, driving harder and harder, deeper and deeper, Carlisle lovingly fucked his mate. Soft and slow or hard and fast, it didn't matter it would always be done with love. Quickly reaching their peak, he tried to gain a little control over his beast. He tried to pull back, even as Bella clung to his even tighter. Instinctively knowing his trouble, Bella gave him the greatest gift he would ever receive and for once he decided to be selfish.

"Take me Carlisle. Stop holding back my mate. Claim me as you need and we both want. I told you I'm not afraid. I already love you and want you forever. Claim me as only my vampire mate can!"

Isabella's impassioned words released Carlisle from himself. Thrusting harder and deeper than she thought possible, she met his warm black eyes and recognized the love shining back. Looking deeply into her eyes, foreheads resting together, he whispered his love and devotion and promises of forever. The fell apart together, riding a wave of rapturous joy and pleasure.

"Mine!" Carlisle roared before sinking his teeth into the butter soft skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. A proud mating and sire mark for all to see.

"Yours!" Bella promised as the hellish heat started to spread.

Three hundred plus years of rigid control. Three hundred years of putting other first and of trying to find redemption for what he had become. Three hundred years to find his mate, after he had all but given up hope. Finally, Carlisle found the sweet release of control.


End file.
